Once Upon a Fandom
by NeonDomino
Summary: A collection of Harry Potter AUs. [1] Once Upon a Time: Wolfstar [2] Supernatural: Wolfstar. [3] Divergent!AU: Wolfstar [4] Grease!AU: Wolfstar [5] Travelers - 2239 time-travels and takes over the body of a man due to die on an airplane. His new identity is Sirius Black. The man next to him on the plane - Remus Lupin, his soulmate.
1. Once Upon a Time Crossover - Wolfstar

A/N - Welcome to my Once Upon a Fandom Collection. This will contain crossovers for various fandoms - which I will list in the chapter titles along with pairings.

I don't know as much about the other fandoms as I feel I do about Harry Potter, though I do watch/read/play the games, but I will do my best. These will be very AU.

* * *

Written for:

Ultimate Battle: Once Upon a Time Crossover, Gods and Goddesses!AU

OTP Competition: Fairytale!AU

Bad Movies Tuesday Challenge - Crossover

The Valentine-Making Station Challenge - Heart: Write your OTP

* * *

 **Title:** His Happy Ending

 **Pairing:** WolfStar, a bit of Jamulus

 **Crossover:** Once Upon a Time

* * *

 _Hades is completely different to how Once Upon a Time portray him. Also I know Teddy doesn't have a big role, but I couldn't help but add him. Blue hair and all... just had to happen._

 _I had a word limit of 3000 words, but I don't feel it's complete. **If anyone wants more of this particular AU, let me know and I'll write a longer, more complete version of this - one without a word limit.**_

* * *

Sirius had expected fire in the Underworld. He expected screaming, terror, and darkness. But it seemed to be the same as the world he had arrived from.

He looked around the room he had been led to, wondering who had summoned him, and found himself drawn to the fireplace. He moved closer, seeking warmth in the cold room, but felt nothing. So distracted by the cold, Sirius failed to notice the figure stand from the chair. "So, you're the one trespassing in my world?"

Startled, Sirius spun around, expecting to find someone powerful and scary; someone who held a similar aura to his father. Instead he was met with someone his own age, who didn't incite the same fear that Sirius felt when faced with Orion.

"Your world? Who made you King?"

There was a flash of anger in the man's eyes and the flames in the fireplace began to flicker and build. Sirius wondered if the fire would spread through the room, until he looked back at the man, watching blue flames lick at the ends of his shaggy dark-blonde hair.

"King?" The man's voice was softer than before but Sirius could taste the power coursing through the room, causing Sirius to take an involuntary step backwards. "I'm so much more than a King. This is my realm. Kings fear me; they do not dare to speak my name!"

Sirius met the man's eyes and was unable to look away. Though he knew he should be scared, he was more enchanted. It was perhaps the worst time to realise just how beautiful this man was, but Sirius had never been known for his good timing.

The man met his gaze, confused with the way Sirius was watching him. With a flick of his fingers, the flames disappeared from the fire, leaving no trace of smoke or ash behind. Sirius found himself impressed. Even the most powerful magic-users struggled with the violent and unpredictable element, whereas this man handled it with ease.

"You're a magic-user?" Sirius said.

"Are you?" Anger quickly turned to curiosity.

"My whole family is," Sirius stated. "Mother claims we're descended from Zeus or something."

"Blacks?"

"Oh, yes I'm Sirius Black; I'm here for my cousin. Can you tell me who would be able to help?"

"That'd be me. Down here, I'm known as Remus."

"Right. So are you like the Devil, or..."

Remus chuckled. "This is the Underworld, not Hell. In your world, you'd know me as Hades."

"Hades?" Sirius gasped. "But… you're hot and I'm not just talking about the hair-fire thing. I mean... It's good to meet you." He held out his hand as his father had taught him.

Remus frowned at his outstretched hand before extending his own. As their hands touched, Sirius jerked back, surprised at the electricity shooting up his arm.

Judging by the look on Remus' face, he had felt the same thing.

"So… my cousin?"

"I'll send for a boat to return you home, but your cousin remains. I'm sorry, but she can't leave."

"I'm not leaving without -"

"I have no choice in the matter. There needs to be a balance, Sirius. For each death, a soul moves from the living. Some come here to the Underworld, some don't - but I can't just release a soul. You can't just walk in and walk out with someone. There's a price to pay."

"I'll find a way," Sirius assured him. "So... there's a curse on my family, I've heard."

Remus gave a small smile. "Tea before you go?"

Sirius followed Remus over to the fireplace, taking one of the seats. He didn't feel any of the heat but accepted the cup handed to him. As their fingers brushed, he felt the sensation shoot through his body once more. Unlike his own reaction from the first time, Remus didn't pull away immediately.

Their eyes met, and Sirius could see a confused fascination in Remus' amber eyes. He couldn't help but smile.

Remus took the other seat, and Sirius reached for a chocolate biscuit. Remus pulled them away, his eyes widening. "No, don't touch them," he said. "If you eat, it'll trap you here. The tea will be fine, but you can't eat!"

Sirius withdrew his hand, though a part of him still wanted a biscuit. He was having tea with Hades in the Underworld, and he had never felt like he belonged somewhere just as much as at that moment.

Remus set the plate of biscuits aside and shot him a smile, and Sirius couldn't help but return it.

"My cousin has been muttering about the curse since her daughter's death."

"You're a descendant of Zeus," Remus started, getting right to the point. "Zeus is known for his affairs, and this one unsettled Hera even more as the woman was a witch, something rare amongst mortals. Zeus was transfixed, but Hera cursed your family - one of you must remain in the Underworld. If they choose to move on, the next generation loses someone."

"So if the person never moves on?"

"Than the curse can't come into effect."

"But my brother -"

"Your brother's death was not from the curse. He died in service to the Queen. The curse still had to take someone. I'm sorry."

...oOo...

 _It didn't matter that he was the son of Lord Orion Black, it didn't stop his mother from throwing him into the basement and locking the door after him. A week later, his brother dragged him up the stairs, spells cleaning the basement before their mother could use that as yet another reason to punish him._

 _Just because he refused to go to the ball and pick a bride from the pretentious and snooty upper class women. He didn't fall for the 'love at first dance' insanity. It worked for Prince Henry, with the finding of the glass slipper and the town-wide search, but that wasn't for Sirius._

 _Sirius envied his cousin, Andromeda. She'd fallen for and run off with the baker. She'd found her fairytale ending, though Sirius didn't hold much hope for his own. He'd_ _sneak out and visit them from time to time, knowing that he'd eventually give in to his mother's orders. He'd have no say in choosing his story._

 _The day of his Ball arrived, and Sirius knew that if he didn't pick, his mother would. Many girls wanted to marry a Lord that was fourth in line for the throne behind the evil Queen, Snow White and his father of course._

 _It was during that ball that the curse struck._

...oOo...

As he walked, Sirius suspected that the residents of the Underworld knew that he didn't belong there - not that he cared, he was only visiting to find his cousin.

His gaze fell on a man walking quickly towards him. He readied himself for a fight, but was shocked when the man grabbed his hand and began to shake it. "James Potter," he said, grinning widely. "No need to ask who you are. You look just like your brother!"

"You know Regulus?"

"Yes, now hurry up. He's waiting!"

...oOo...

"Are you happy?"

Regulus smiled at his brother, glad that Sirius had finally stopped hugging him and sobbing. "I am," he said. "Shocked when I arrived but I found James almost straight away. We became friends and just fell for each other."

Sirius glared at James. "Couldn't keep his hands to himself?"

James let out a chuckle. "What can I say? Your brother is amazing. I took one look at him and knew I was in love. We were allowed to move on but chose to remain here, together."

"But we're willing to help you - could we just walk her out?" Regulus asked.

"We have to find her first," Sirius muttered.

"We can't just walk her -"

"James, you're either with us, or you can stay behind," Sirius said.

"He can help - he's friends with the Mayor, Lily. She has records of all the residents and addresses. She'll know where to look."

"But -" James began, but neither of the Blacks were listening to his protests. Finally he sighed and headed to the Mayor's office.

...oOo...

 _Things hadn't changed for a long time, not until Emma Swan arrived, making time move properly once more._

 _Once, Sirius had been a man under his parent's thumb, scared to leave, and failing to be the son they wanted. But after a disagreement, some broken ribs, and a visit with Doctor Whale, Sirius found himself living in a tiny box room in Andromeda's. He had never been happier._

 _He'd spent so much time with his cousin, even if that friendship was short lived. Once time began to move, it unknowingly moved them closer and closer to a different curse. One so much older than anything Regina Mills could have caused._

 _Sirius only drifted at the edges of Storybrooke events and had barely any contact with Emma. After all, his family were related to Regina and most of them stood behind her, though a few like him and Andromeda stood firmly on the good side._

 _He liked his life; he was happy._

...oOo...

The four ran away from the large three-headed dog that was foaming at the mouth as it chased after them.

"How do we stop it?" Sirius shouted, pulling Nymphadora along.

"No idea! I forgot about this," Regulus shouted back.

"Forgot? How could you forget about a giant dog?"

"Cerberus," James corrected him. "He guards the Underworld. I did try to warn you! Now, get in here and be quiet!" He pulled a nearby door open, and they all ran inside.

Minutes later, a giant of a man walked over to the beast, cooing over it. He pulled out a large steak, throwing it in the air. The three heads all grabbed at it, fighting for the food.

"There's a good boy, Fluffy!"

"Fluffy? Did he just call that monster _Fluffy_?" Sirius pulled the door open and began to walk over. "Hey, excuse me. Did you call that thing Fluffy?"

The man turned and smiled at him. "I did, that's 'is name, that is. Raised 'im from a pup myself. He's a big softy really!"

"That's… great. So, do you know a way out?" Tonks asked before Sirius could say another word.

"Not sure if I do," the man said. "'Ave you been to see Remus?"

"He won't help." Sirius muttered. "Talked about balance."

"And right he is. He's a great ruler, explained all about balance before. If he says you can't go, then I can't do anything for you." The giant turned his attention back to the dog and started to lead it away.

"But surely a few wouldn't make a difference?"

"He's only let someone go once," James explained. "Persephone was bound here for part of each year. Remus fell in love and thought she loved him, but she didn't. The novelty wore off for her and Remus didn't want to force her to stay - he wanted her to stay of her own free will."

"How do you know all this?" Sirius asked.

"I've been here a long time," James replied. "I'm the closest thing to a friend that Remus has ever allowed himself."

"I thought the legends said that Hades kidnapped Persephone?"

"The legends are lies," James stated. "She ate before the guards could bring her to Remus. It was too late. She broke his heart, and he let her leave and quickly learnt his lesson about balance.

"How did he restore it?" Sirius asked eagerly, hoping to find a way out for Nymphadora, and maybe Regulus too.

"Well, because Persephone was only bound here for part of a year, it was hard to balance out. Another soul from your world wouldn't fix it, because that's not what was needed. It turned out, however, that Persephone had been pregnant when she left. Once the baby arrived, he could spend those months in the Underworld in his mother's place. This fixed the balance."

"So, his son could take the place of his ex?" Sirius muttered. "I think Remus and I need to have another talk… alone."

...oOo...

 _"I want in," Sirius said. The group on the riverbank looked between themselves, and Sirius knew he wasn't going to take no for an answer. "You're not the only one with a reason to go down there!"_

 _Gold let out a snort. "You'll just get in the way, Dearie."_

 _Sirius glared at him. "I won't. I'll stay out of your way, I just need passage - it's not like it'll hurt you to take along another person."_

 _"And how will you bring someone back? Emma is splitting her heart," Regina asked._

 _"I'll work something out," Sirius replied. "Maybe it'll be fruitless and come back empty handed, but I have to try."_

...oOo...

"Someone left before."

Remus froze at his voice. "You've no right to walk into my home."

"Daddy? Who is he?" Teddy asked, his blue hair shimmering as he watched Sirius curiously.

"Just a visitor. Go back to your dinner, Teddy."

"You burnt it," Teddy grumbled but reached for the fork once more.

"One person," Remus confirmed. "And that taught me a lesson."

"I heard," Sirius murmured.

"She trapped herself. I felt responsible for not getting to her in time, so I finally just let her leave -"

"I know what happened and who she was." Sirius said. "What I don't know is what this big bad was that happened when the balance was disrupted?"

"Let's just say that Zeus himself had to close the gates to every realm until the balance was restored."

"So it's a soul for a soul?" Sirius asked. "Well, I came here to rescue my cousin and that's what I'll be doing."

"If you take her, you'll be subjecting someone else to death in her place," Remus warned him. "It could be a newborn child or the woman who took you in. You've no say in who takes her place, that'd be left to fate."

"I think I do have a say. I've decided that I'm going to take her place. Will that satisfy the curse?"

"Do you understand what you're offering - you're giving up your life in the world to live eternity in this realm," Remus asked. "It would satisfy the curse until you decided to move on."

"I do understand." Sirius stepped closer. "Up there I have the love of the family that have just lost their daughter and would give everything to get her back. A family I have a debt to. Down here though… well, I have my brother - the brother I mourned for. I have a second chance with him. That's not all - you're down here, Remus."

"Oh?"

"Yeah and I know you felt the spark between us too. Down here I have you."

He was met with silence and was unable to read the God's expression.

"If you wanted, though I don't know why you would - I mean, look at you, you're gorgeous and could have anyone. You probably do have anyone you want and why would you want me? Why would you love me back? Why -"

Remus closed the distance between them, a soft kiss to Sirius' lips, effectively silencing him. "Love?"

"Yeah," Sirius whispered.

"Ewww, kissing is gross," Teddy shouted.

"How comes he's so young?" Sirius asked, curiously.

"Time moves differently," Remus stated. "We're Gods, we never die, and therefore ageing works differently."

"Ah." His lips brushed Remus' again. "Do you want me to come back later?"

"There will be a boat waiting for your cousin. It'll only support one -"

"I'm not going to try and sneak out," Sirius assured him. "I've given my word that I'm staying here and I will be back."

...oOo...

After seeing Tonks to the boat and telling Regulus and James that he'd stop in later that evening, Sirius headed back to Remus' place. Teddy was already in bed, and it wasn't long before the pair found themselves on the sofa, wrapped up in each other.

The door burst open with Emma leading the group in. "We need to talk to you."

Remus stood up from the sofa. "Knocking helps," he muttered. "What do you want this time?"

"We need to find…" her eyes fell on Sirius, who was looking slightly dishevelled. "Never mind, he's here. We need a way out. Our boat was destroyed."

"You can't take him with you," Remus stated, gesturing towards Killian.

"I split my heart," Emma replied. "That'd be enough, right?"

Remus' eyes widened. "You split your heart? It's rare that… let me make sure." His palm rested against Killian's chest for a moment before he stepped back with a slight smile on his lips. "You can leave. There will be a boat waiting at the docks."

"Are you coming?" David asked as Sirius made no move to get up.

"No. My cousin's life was up there with her parents, so I'm staying in her place."

"I can't leave you," Regina stated. "You're one of the few family members I have left. We'll find a way -"

"This was my own choice. I'm staying because I'm in love." He took Remus' hand in his own.

"The boat will be waiting, but I must warn you that you'll be going through the River of Lost Souls and should you attempt to take anyone else, the boat will sink. Even magic won't save you," Remus told the group.

"Good luck with your happy ending," Regina murmured.

"Thank you. I never thought I'd have one. Tell the Tonks family... everything. Tell them that I'm happy and in love."

...oOo...

Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus, cuddling against him. The residents of Storybrooke were long gone, and Teddy was fast asleep. He felt Remus' arms slip around him and hold him tightly. "Perfect." He reached for one of the nearby chocolates, popping it into his mouth, before passing one to Remus.

"Did you want a blanket?" Remus asked, before taking the chocolate and putting it into his mouth.

Sirius shook his head. "No, I'm warm from the fire," he replied.

* * *

 _2999 words_

 _I spent more time trying to get the word count down under 3k than I did actually writing the fic in the first place._

 _In case it wasn't clear, I attempted to make the Black family into their own small fairytale, rather than trying to fit them with an existing one._

 _Thanks to Firefly for betaing._

 _Review Please :)_


	2. Supernatural Crossover - WolfStar

**Love At First Bite**

 **Supernatural Crossover**

 **Sirius/Remus, Regulus**

* * *

Characters briefly appear. No knowledge of Supernatural is required to understand this fic. Only that in the show, the full-moon transformations happen for three days, not one.

There is a small Supernatural spoiler for season 9 towards the end with Garth, though the episode events don't happen here as they do in the show.

* * *

 _As usual, italics are flashbacks._

* * *

Sirius ignored the pain in his head, the throbbing ache that tried to lure him back into unconsciousness. Instead, he forced himself to stay awake, testing his body, working out where he was and how he could get somewhere safe.

He pulled at his hands which were twisted behind his back. Ropes. He began to move his fingers, hoping that he'd be able to undo them before whatever attacked him came after him.

Sirius' eyes began to adjust to the room around him. He looked at the other two who were tied up, both still unconscious, and he struggled against his ropes even more as his eyes moved frantically around.

Their prison looked to be some sort of warehouse, and Remus being tied up beside him made him realise that he was wrong. Remus wasn't the killer after all. He was just another victim.

Regulus had insisted that the mark that they had seen when Remus' shirt had pulled up slightly had been a Werewolf bite. Remus insisted it was a dog.

And now they were in a warehouse together, one that stunk of blood and had dark stains on the floor. He had found the base, and he hoped Regulus arrived in time.

...oOo...

 _"Hello, I'm Agent White," Sirius said smoothly, flashing his FBI badge in the man's direction as the door swung open._

 _"Is something the matter?" the man asked, eyes widening at the sight of the badge._

 _Sirius nodded. "I'm here about a wild animal that has been spotted locally - close to this building, in fact. Can I come in?"_

 _The man quickly moved aside, allowing Sirius entry. His eyes quickly moved around the room, searching for any indication that this man could be a Werewolf but found nothing._

 _"A wild animal?" The man looked alarmed at the idea. "And the FBI are dealing with it?"_

 _Sirius nodded. "We're involved," he lied. "Though it's classified, I'm afraid." He watched the man closely for a reaction, but there was nothing to indicate that he could be the one behind the attacks, that he could be the one that Sirius was looking for._

 _Well, he wasn't the Werewolf that Sirius was searching for, but in a dorky cardigan, with hair that could do with a trim and adorable amber eyes, maybe he could be something else that Sirius was searching for…_

 _"So Mr…"_

 _"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Remus Lupin," the man said._

 _"Mr. Lupin, I'm going to leave my card. If you can listen out and make sure that you stay safe. Also, if anyone else lives here, can you tell them… or would you prefer I return and explain?"_

 _"Oh, it's just me," Remus stated. "How dangerous is this animal? I tend to walk into town often. I work at the local library."_

 _"There are only reports of the creature at night. I'd say it was safe in the day," Sirius assured him. Remus put the offered card into his pocket, and Sirius grinned._

 _"So, if you hear any howling, or see anything strange - no matter how strange, or unrelated it may seem, call me - day or night."_

 _"You mean apart from the howling that happens next door?"_

 _"There's howling next door?" Sirius' fingers moved to the gun, and he turned to leave quickly._

 _"Oh - I was… I was joking. I… the couple who live there… the noises they make. I mean, they have a very…" he trailed off, a blush working its way up Remus' neck and on to his cheeks. "A very active sex-life. They do more than howl!"_

 _Sirius couldn't help but laugh at the embarrassed expression on the man's face. "I doubt that you're the silent type," he replied, grinning widely._

 _If anything, it caused the blush to deepen on the man's face. "I… uh, of course I…" he trailed off once more, not sure what to say._

 _"Well, maybe you should do some howling yourself? At the very least, they'll realise how thin the walls are and be quiet… though you may just spur them on." Sirius winked at Remus, who seemed to have temporarily lost his ability to speak. "Sorry, that's very unprofessional of me. But any time you need me, day or night, call!" With another wink, he turned to leave._

...oOo...

A groan from next to him caused Sirius to look around. "Remus?" he murmured. "Can you hear me?"

"Bloody hell, what happened?" Remus muttered. Sirius watched him struggle with the ropes before panicked eyes were turned on him. "Orion?"

"I'm right here. I… Remus, I don't know what's going on here. Just keep calm. Now, can you twist your wrists to untie the ropes? Go slowly now. I'm hoping yours are looser."

He watched Remus' face as the man struggled against the ropes binding him. "Orion, where are we? I… the ropes aren't loosening at all. I can't twist my wrists to untie them."

Sirius murmured words to keep Remus calm and to make sure Remus continued fighting against his ropes, as he fought against his own, his fingers barely brushing the tied knot.

A door swung open at the other side of the building, leaving a small light from outside. It closed again after a second.

"My brother will find us," Sirius said. "But just try to get out of the ropes."

"Fenrir?"

Sirius froze as the man moved closer. It was clear by the predatory way he walked that there was something inhuman about him.

"Fenrir, untie us quickly," Remus called. "Before…" he trailed off as Fenrir smiled cruelly.

"Pup, why would I untie you before the fun starts?"

"Pup? I… why are you calling me…"

"Because you're just a pup - a young Wolf. Your second transformation."

"I… don't understand? I'm not a Wolf, look at me. I'm… Orion?"

Sirius was still pulling at the ropes. Second transformation which confirmed that Remus had been the one to transform the previous night, sneaking out of the bed that Sirius was asleep in.

It meant that when he had met Remus the month before, Remus hadn't been a Werewolf - therefore Sirius had failed to protect him. Therefore, Remus' Lycanthropy was Sirius' fault.

"I'm so sorry, Remus," he choked out. He knew that if they made it through the ordeal alive, Sirius would still have to kill Remus.

He'd have to put a silver bullet into the man, who, in twenty-four hours, had become the light in Sirius' bleak and miserable existence.

In all his life, Sirius had never come close to falling for anyone, until Remus Lupin. He didn't know if he had it in him to kill his lover. His head dropped, unable to meet the eyes of the two Werewolves.

"I brought you here to learn control," Fenrir Greyback growled. "To enjoy the gift I've given you. I chose you to be my mate and you… you betrayed me with a hunter!"

"Hunter? Mate?" Sirius listened to the confusion in Remus' tone, but couldn't find the words to explain, because that would lead to Sirius admitting that he would be putting a bullet into Remus, and he couldn't bring himself to think about that.

"Mate. Werewolves claim mates, and I've chosen you. When we transform, I'll bite you, and you'll be tied to me." Greyback's eyes shifted to Sirius. "Even though you got us caught up with a hunter. He's here to kill me: that's what his kind does. Once I'm dead, he'll kill you too. You're just a monster to him."

"If I'm anything like you, then I'll let him kill me," Remus spat in disgust, but Sirius could almost feel the fear emanating from Remus.

"It'll take you longer to shift," Fenrir murmured, not listening to Remus' words. "Your body will fight against it at first, where my body accepts the gift I was given. Once I've fed," his gaze shifted to the third prone body, "me and you will feast together."

His gaze moved to Sirius once more.

"No! You can't hurt them! I'll stay here, but please let them go! Don't hurt Orion!"

"No, Remus, we'll get out of this. My brother -"

"Your brother is going to get a visit from a couple of members of my pack," Fenrir growled. He looked up towards the ceiling. "Can you feel it? Can you feel the power of the moon? Can you feel it in your bones?" He headed over to Remus, loosening the bonds. But before Remus could do anything, the man had shifted.

Shaking hard, Remus rushed over to Sirius, his fingers desperately pulling at the ropes. "I don't know how he managed to undo the ropes," Remus muttered. "I need a knife. Do you have one?"

Sirius nodded. "My jacket."

Remus rushed, fumbling with his jackets, ignoring the screams of the now awake man. Even if he had the knife, there was no way to save the stranger. He could save Sirius and use the knife on the Werewolf and hope that he killed Fenrir, or even injured him enough for Sirius to finish him off.

After all, he wasn't coming out of this alive. He knew that now.

Sirius couldn't take his eyes off the other man as he was dragged from where he had been slumped, unconscious. The man had woken up quickly as teeth sunk into him, ripping at the flesh on his side. Blood coated the wolf's snout as he began to tear chunks out of the man's flesh, enjoying the screaming that he was causing.

Sirius felt completely sick. He had seen some disgusting things before, but never like this!

The screaming stopped, and the man's' glassy eyes stared unseeingly in their direction as the wolf lapped at the puddle of flowing blood. The body had been mutilated by the time Remus had cut him free.

It had only been a minute.

"Run," Remus shouted, falling to the floor. "Get out!"

Sirius looked towards Remus, before looking at the door. The moment Remus transformed, he would attack Sirius - but Fenrir Greyback would see Remus as his pack, so Remus would be safe.

But Fenrir wanted to mate Remus. They'd be tied together forever, and that thought made him sicker than the body on the floor did. He reached for the gun and pulled it out.

If he could shoot Fenrir before Remus transformed and trap Remus in the warehouse then deal with Remus the next day...

Before he could shoot, Fenrir leapt and knocked the gun from his hand. Sirius let out a pained cry as teeth sunk into his hip, tearing at the flesh. He could feel the infection enter his body, burning in his blood.

Not that it would have time to settle - he'd be dead in a minute.

The pain subsided and the weight disappeared all in an instant. Sirius glanced around, noticing a smaller brown wolf diving on the larger one, jaws clamping around its throat.

Remus had used Fenrir's distraction to his advantage.

The larger wolf tried to fight the smaller one off, but Remus fought. Sirius tried to keep his eyes open to watch, but they slowly closed as the blood flowed from the violent wound and the burning took over his body.

...oOo...

 _Sirius' hands ran over the scratch marks on the wall as Regulus stood back, watching._

 _"I know a Wolf couldn't get into the building, but I have no idea of how they got on my door-frame. I didn't even hear anything, though I'm a very heavy sleeper," Remus explained._

 _Sirius shot Regulus a quick glance. "Wolves tend to mark their territory," he explained. "Mr. Lupin, there's a chance it may come back."_

 _The man paled. "What should I do?"_

 _"I can suggest that one of us stay here with you to keep you safe. The other is going to hunt the creature."_

 _"Alone?" Remus stated. "I'll be safe here alone. You shouldn't go after it by yourself. I'll -"_

 _"Don't you worry, Mr. Lupin. We're trained to deal with these sort of situations."_

 _Remus nodded his head. "As long as you're sure."_

 _"I'll be back before dark," Sirius said._

 _Once the door was closed, Regulus leaned close. "He's hiding something," he murmured._

 _Sirius shook his head. "I met him last month and saw inside his apartment. He's not who we're looking for, but he may be a victim. Did you research the markings?"_

 _Regulus nodded. "On the rare occassion, Werewolves pre-choose their victims - the more deadly ones that are more aware and bloodthirsty."_

 _Sirius paled. "So a human could have made these marks?"_

 _"In the beginnings of his change or at the end," Regulus said, nodding_

 _A few hours later, Sirius was sitting on Remus' sofa, sipping a cup of tea. Music was playing in the background, but Sirius couldn't stop smiling at Remus._

 _The man didn't talk much, but everything that passed his lips fascinated Sirius. Before Sirius knew it, it was evening._

 _"So…" the man blushed adorably. "Will you be comfortable on the sofa?"_

 _"What? Oh, I'm sure I'll manage," Sirius replied._

 _"Because… because I've slept on it before, and it's given me a bad back."_

 _"Well, I have no intention of sleeping," Sirius murmured, wondering what the man was getting at._

 _The man looked relieved. "I'm glad we're on the same page here," he admitted. "Is there a law against seducing an FBI agent?"_

 _"Seducing?" Sirius began to say, but lips meeting his, stole the words away. He couldn't deny that he hadn't thought about making a move on Remus; that he had planned to make a move before they left town._

 _"So the sofa will hurt my back?" Sirius murmured as lips trailed down his neck. "Want to show me where you think I should sleep?"_

 _The pair barely let go of each other as they walked to the bedroom._

...oOo...

Regulus stumbled through the door, noticing a wolf pacing up and down the room, snarling at both the body on the floor, and the other wolf. He stumbled closer, his gun raised.

"No! He didn't… he saved me," Sirius shouted, blood soaked t-shirt tightly held to the mark on his hip.

"But he's a…" Regulus let out a sound that was closer to a sob than Sirius had heard from his younger brother for a long time. Regulus reached for his shoulder, where blood had soaked through his shirt. "Sirius, you have to kill him and me."

Sirius shook his head, paling at the idea, as he realised that he wasn't the only who to be bitten that night. "Remus didn't kill anyone. He was bitten outside of the full-moon. It's his second transformation. There has to be something we can do." His eyes locked onto Regulus' shoulder. "Were you..."

"There's no cure!" Regulus said, hating the fact more than ever, as he took in the look on his brother's face. "I was. I killed the wolves that attacked me, but not before they got a bite in."

The wolf moved closer, sniffing at Sirius' hip, before tentatively licking at the wound. It circled around him protectively, eyes on Regulus. "Look, he's not even trying to attack you. He knows we're like him. We're safe right now. Can we get through the night and talk about this tomorrow?"

Regulus lowered the gun, watching the wolf wearily. "So what? We just wait it out?"

Sirius nodded his head. "At least give me a chance to say goodbye to him," he whispered. "Properly."

"We'll call Garth to do this. I don't think I can kill you, Sirius."

"And I can't kill you either. I don't think I can ever hurt Remus," Sirius admitted. "I think Garth is our best bet for this mess, even if he's out of the hunter life now."

...oOo...

 _"The bandage?" Sirius asked, his hand brushing against the top of it, over Remus' naked hip._

 _"I got drunk about a week ago and passed out, I think. A dog bit me."_

 _Sirius frowned. "A dog -"_

 _"My neighbour Fenrir - he woke me up in the stairwell, brought me up to my apartment," Remus explained. "He said it was his dog. He was very sorry. I've had a rabies shot just to be safe of course."_

 _Sirius nodded. A week ago wouldn't have been a wolf, and Remus looked suitably embarrassed at the getting drunk and passing out story, and Sirius believed him._

 _"Your partner… you could be twins?"_

 _"Brothers," Sirius admitted. "We work well together, so they assigned us partners."_

 _Remus nodded. "Are we safe in here?"_

 _"I sleep very lightly. If a wolf comes nearby, then I'll know about it. Are you ready to sleep?"_

 _Remus shook his head. "I'm going to be exhausted in the morning," he murmured. "But it'll be worth it! Are you… when the wolf is caught, you'll be leaving?"_

 _Sirius nodded sadly, wanting desperately to give a different answer. "I travel a lot for work," he admitted._

 _"If you travel a lot, do you think that one day you'll be back this way?"_

 _"You can count on it… and you have my number. You could call me if you like?"_

 _Remus nodded, reaching a hand out and running it down Sirius' side and across to his arse. "So, are you ready to go again?"_

 _Sirius nodded. He knew it was stupid, getting attached to Remus after knowing him for almost no time at all, but there was a large part of him that was telling him to look in local states for jobs - to stay close._

 _He didn't want to leave Remus, and that feeling was rare because Sirius wasn't the type to want to stop or settle anywhere._

 _Not until that moment._

...oOo...

Regulus returned with a bundle of clothes as the curse came to an end, and Remus shifted back to human. His eyes widened at the sight around him. "What happened? I remember…" his gaze moved from the torn up body, to the dead werewolf. "I remember everything he said. What happened to me?"

"You saved my life." Sirius took Remus' hand in his own, not caring about the state of his undress. "I tried to take Greyback on. I couldn't let him make you his mate… not when you…"

"When I'm what?"

"When you are mine," Sirius murmured, pulling Remus close. "I tried to fight him, but he bit me. I think he was going to kill me like the other man, but you attacked Greyback and killed him."

"But I didn't hurt you?"

Sirius shook his head. "No, you licked my wound a few times and tried to cuddle up to me. You didn't try to attack my brother either."

Remus finally looked around, realising they weren't alone. He hid behind Sirius as Regulus approached with clothes. He quickly pulled them on.

"So… is your name really Orion White?"

"Sirius Black, actually," Sirius stated with a smile. "Regulus is my brother."

"And what now?"

"We're dangerous. We need… we'll have to call a hunter to… Garth will at least be humane about it - a quick clean shot."

Remus paled at the idea but nodded his head. "He was probably just a good man too. I don't want to become a monster like him."

"I'm so sorry, Remus," Sirius said. "Had I found him last month..."

"It's not your fault. You didn't make him attack me. I believed him when he said it was his dog, though how did he curse me outside of the full moon?"

"Witchcraft perhaps? Or maybe the lines between man and wolf are so blurred that he could transform enough to bite?" Regulus suggested.

"I want to know, Sirius. I told you to run, but you stuck around?"

"I couldn't let him take you as a mate," Sirius admitted.

"But you would have had to kill me either way. If you had run, at least you wouldn't be cursed."

"Even for a few hours, I couldn't allow you to be his. I didn't know what he'd do to you after biting you and making you his mate."

...oOo...

 _Sirius woke up to find the bed empty. He looked around in a panic, before heading into the living room. Remus was stirring a cup of tea with a spoon, looking shattered._

 _"Are you okay?" Sirius asked, leaning down for a kiss._

 _"I am," Remus assured him. "It's a good thing we went to bed so early. You fell asleep pretty quickly after that second time."_

 _"Your eyes were drooping too," Sirius muttered. "So... night two was safe!"_

 _"It was," Remus agreed._

 _"I need to check in with my partner right now, but I'll be back tonight?"_

 _Remus grinned widely and nodded. "I look forward to it," he said. "Are you sure you have to leave now... if you could spare an hour, I was just about to take a shower."_

 _"Yeah, an hour... of course."_

...oOo...

The three men sat in Garth's living room, looking in shock between him and his wife as the man showed the bite mark on his own body and insisted that they could live with their new condition.

"I gotta say, Garth. I wasn't expecting this. We knew you found a girl, but we didn't even think that there was any more to this!"

"We have a pack here," Garth stated, smiling widely between the three of them. "Sirius, Regulus, you've helped me so many times, you're like family! I'm sure that someone you care about so much must be really special. We don't hurt people out here. We're safe, I promise you. So, what did you do last night?"

"We went back to the warehouse and locked ourselves in," Sirius said.

"I was talking about the mark on your neck," Garth said, grinning happily at him. "First night as a Werewolf and you've already gotten yourself a mate!"

Remus smiled shyly as eyes fell on him, and he pulled the neck of his shirt aside, showing off his own mark.

"I'm just glad you called me and not someone else. Anyone else would be quick with the silver bullets, but I know that you can be safe with your condition. We have safe places for transformations set up, and the rest of the time, you can live a normal life."

"But we can't hunt anymore?"

Garth shrugged. "I wouldn't go far, and I'd stay away from other hunters. We don't want our pack found."

"But we can live? We can have real lives?" Remus pushed. "We're not going to end up like Fenrir?"

"Remus," Garth took his wife's hand. "Bess was born a Werewolf, and let me assure you, she's not like the Werewolf you've met. Her father is the local Pastor."

"Bad people become bad Werewolves," Bess stated. "We're against biting other people. We're good people, and Garth tells me that you're good too, so you're welcome into our pack."

"So I'll head back home, sell my apartment, and pack up my things. We can get a place out here... if you want?" Remus looked at Sirius hopefully. "If it's not too soon, that is."

"That sounds perfect. I'll come with you."

"I'll stay here," Regulus decided. "I'll get to know the place, meet everyone. See if there's any places for sale?"

Bess beamed. "I'll get one of the pack to show you around. James will be happy to do so. He's the local Deputy, he'll be able to help you out."

...oOo...

 _"Did you see the bite on his side?" Regulus hissed, glaring at his brother. "He's a Werewolf, Sirius. We need to take him out. If it makes you feel any better, we'll do this when he's changing and less human."_

 _Panic filled him as Regulus left, heading back to their motel room for supplies. Sirius walked to the door and knocked, not sure what he was going to say to Remus. With no answer, Sirius tried the handle, finding the door unlocked, and let himself in._

 _In his distraction over the situation and his feelings, Sirius failed to hear the man walking up behind him. He called for Remus, but as the word passed his lips, a heavy weight hit the back of his skull and there was darkness._

* * *

 _Review Please :)_

 _Thanks to Lynn and Firefly for betaing :)_

* * *

Written for:

 **The Hunger Games** : #1

 **Hogwarts Camp:** Scary Stories - Werewolf!AU

 **Cinema Challenge:** Finding Nemo - Featuring fish, birds, and other talking animals. Write about any sort of creature.

 **Bad Movie Tuesday:** Frankenstein Island - [word] monster, [location] prison

 **Chocolate Frog Challenge:** (Bronze) Wilfred Elphick **-** Challenge: Write about someone surviving a dangerous attack.

 **Hogwarts Funfair: Haunted House** \- Prompt: Not everything is as it seems. Write about something that isn't all _black and white_.

 **Hogwarts Funfair: Lazy River** \- Prompt: (Species) Werewolf


	3. Divergent AU - WolfStar

Meet Cute Prompt: Although A normally goes to the cafe on Thursday evenings, A's sibling (or close friend) had called in tears, and s/he had been forced to miss it. So instead A goes the next evening, sitting down at a table with a fresh cup of tea, and then abruptly realised that Friday night was Speed Dating night as B slides into the chair opposite and says, "They say you and I only have five minutes, but I can tell we're going to need longer."

Written for assignment 4 - Showtunes (2/3) Write about someone looking forward to the future

Scavenger Hunt - Write a crossover

Library Lovers - (floor 2) Divergent: Divergent!AU, Write about starting new, Changing Name, Leaving Home

Gobstones - Bronze - Freedom, Accuracy: (object) hat, Power: (colour) mustard yellow, Technique: "I'm not surprised."

Serpents - "Freedom… what freedom?"

Lent - Only characters under 20

Writing Club - Write about a date that the characters don't want to end

OTP Challenge - Write about your OTP having a disagreement - "I told you three times!" (object) chocolate, (setting) restaurant, (colour) Ivory, (word) pretty = Used all prompts!

Showtime - (trait) coward

Play More Cards - Write about someone considering the number seven lucky

365 - Colour: Mustard

1000 - Divergent

* * *

The New Arrival

Not so much a crossover as a Divergent!AU

* * *

Remus clutched his book as he walked to the Amity Community Centre in hopes of meeting Alice there.

The community centre was on the ground floor of a building which tended to house the new Amity arrivals until other homes were found for them. It was usually left until they had arrived as numbers could never be estimated. As Remus had chosen to remain in Amity, he had returned to his home - but Alice had insisted that they take time to visit the community centre and meet everyone who had come into their faction.

After all, these people had given up everything. Their families, their homes and their friends. It was all well and good that they were together and maybe had people from their former faction that they knew, but having someone who knew Amity and could show them around and answer questions was better.

The Community Centre contained a small restaurant which Remus often liked to get a hot chocolate and a bit of cake in, so it made sense to meet Alice there.

He was supposed to meet Alice the day before but Lord Wool-ter wasn't too well and Remus couldn't leave him. So instead he cancelled. Alice mentioned something about a get-together the next day, which is why Remus was there at the centre.

He looked around as he walked in. People were moving tables, but he paid them little mind. It was probably so larger groups could sit together. Before he could go any further, he was offered a handful of chocolates by someone by the door. Remus couldn't really refuse those, could he? He thanked the stranger and began walking, finding himself an empty table. He pulled the beanie off his head, dropping it down onto the table in front of him and opened his book so he could read until Alice arrived.

He was quite shy and couldn't go and talk to the new people without her. He assumed she had still turned up the previous day and gotten to know people. He'd wait for her first and then Alice could introduce him to those that had come from elsewhere.

Remus was eager to find out about the other factions - what was life like growing up elsewhere? He had a chance a few days ago to find out about life in another faction - and though the results were close with the Erudite faction being slightly higher than Amity, Remus was too scared.

He was scared to give up his family. He was scared to give up his friends. He was scared to give up his life and everything he knew to venture into the unknown.

His eyes moved across the page as he reread the same line over and over again. His fingers slipped into his pocket, and he began to eat the chocolates that he had been given on his way in. He heard noise around him as more new Amity teenagers filled the room, quickly and excitedly.

He turned his eyes back to the book, nervous now. He hoped Alice would hurry up. He was startled out of his book by the scrape of a chair and he glanced up, noticing a guy with blond hair.

Before he could say anything - tell the guy the seat was reserved or something, the blond was being pulled away from the chair. Remus watched, his eyes widening as a dark-haired teen manhandled him away, before returning and sitting down.

"You know, we're going to need much more than five minutes," the teenager said, his eyes moving slowly over Remus.

"Five minutes?" Remus asked, as the guy took a seat. "I'm not—"

"Yeah. They'll be starting soon enough," he said. "Once the bell rings, we start our five minutes."

"Bell? I'm not sure—"

The teenager arched his eyebrow at Remus. "Your first time speed-dating?" he guessed. "Well, what happens is that we get give minutes to know each other. Then the bell rings and I'll be forced to move to the next table. I already know I don't want to."

"I'm sorry, I think you're mistaken," Remus replied, looking around for Alice urgently. He had no idea what to say to the handsome stranger. It wasn't fair that this guy had joined him so unexpectedly because now Remus would make a fool of himself.

"Not in the slightest. Alice did this as an ice-breaker so we can at least talk to others… we never did these things back home… my old home," came the reply. His fingers moved over the ivory sheet covering the little table. "When you meet someone you like, you give them a chocolate, Alice said."

Remus glanced at the hand that was moving away. "But there are lots here," he said, looking at the seven small chocolates his companion had left on the table.

"Well, yeah. They're all yours. Now I've met you, why would I want to give them to anyone else?" the stranger asked. "Seven is a lucky number so I ate one before heading over. Didn't you get some when you came in?"

Remus recalled the chocolates he had been eating and blushed. He reached into his pocket. "I ate all but one," he said. He slid the chocolate across the table shyly. This was going well, he decided. He'd let the stranger do all of the talking and hopefully he wouldn't make a fool of himself to someone so perfect.

"So you're giving your only chocolate to me?" His companion's face lit up. "I'm Sirius. It's not my real name, but I left the old one behind with my family. Sirius is the brightest star after all, and that's me. Do you want to know my old one?"

Remus smiled. "Remus," he replied. "You're starting a new life so you can have whichever name you choose, Sirius. I… I don't think I'm going to stick around for the speed dating. I've told you three times… or well, I've tried to..." he saw the smile fade from Sirius' lips and felt bad. He couldn't deny that he really liked Sirius. He liked the way Sirius spoke to him and the way Sirius looked at him in the short few minutes they had been sitting together. He hesitated. Maybe he should stay just for the first five minutes only? Then when Sirius moved to the next table, he could leave? That way he'd be able to get to know Sirius a little… maybe mention the name of his parents farm so Sirius knew where to find him?

"Oh. I get it now," Sirius said, suddenly grinning and snapping Remus out of his thoughts. "It's really a good idea for _us_ to leave. After all, we've already found each other - no point meeting the others, is there?" he stood up and offered Remus his hand. "Come on, for our first date, you can show me around the place. Maybe you could pull some strings and get me a job with you?"

"Me? Date?" Remus asked, trying to keep his tone normal as his eyes widened. He let his gaze move down Sirius' muscular arms, before allowing Sirius to take his hand.

"Yeah," Sirius replied, reaching for Remus' mustard-yellow beanie with his other hand. "I'm sure your friend who is running this event won't mind us both leaving. She's giving us both the thumbs up and looks pretty excited right now."

Remus glanced around, finally spotting Alice. His gaze narrowed. She had planned this to happen somehow. But he couldn't be mad. He couldn't wait to spend time alone with Sirius. "I'm not surprised," he muttered.

"Working on my parents' farm is hard work. You don't get the same freedom here as where you're from, I'm afraid," Remus began, hoping that Sirius would end up working with him anyway. He could almost picture Sirius stripping off his t-shirt when working under the hot sun, the sweat glistening against his perfect skin.

"Freedom… what freedom?" Sirius asked. "With parents like mine, there is no freedom. It's why I left. My parents were monsters. The test said Dauntless but Amity is known for it's kindness. That's all I want. Some kindness. Someone to care about me. To be happy. I chose here because you're faction is known for your kindness."

Remus smiled. "We are," he replied softly. "Candor?"

"How did you know?" Sirius asked, tilting his head slightly, watching Remus curiously.

"Well, I was considering Dauntless, but you have no tattoos. Plus you're very truthful."

"We don't lie," Sirius responded with a wry smile. "So… are your family signed up to take someone in?"

"Yeah," Remus replied. "We took Alice in last year but she moved on. Farm work wasn't her thing and she found another job but she's a wonderful friend. So we have a spare room. Mum and Dad were going to come here on Monday and post on the board."

Sirius grinned. "Tell them not to. I'm a hard worker and I plan to get that spot on your farm because I plan to spend a lot of time with you."

Remus smiled as Sirius took his hand, leading him towards the doors, but someone moved in their way. "Where are you going?"

"We're leaving," Sirius said.

"You can't. You're supposed to meet everyone," the blond said, frowning between the pair of them.

Remus hesitated. He stepped towards the chairs, not wanting to deal with confrontation, but Sirius held firmly.

"Are you going to stop me?" he asked. "Because me and my soon-to-be-boyfriend have other plans. You can't force us to stay here."

"But you signed up and if you leave, it'll throw off numbers."

"And if I stay, Remus will stay too - and he didn't sign up, so that'll throw off numbers. Plus I'll refuse to leave Remus' table so it wouldn't make a difference anyway."

The other teen hesitated for a long moment before stepping aside. Sirius grinned at Remus. "Come on love," he murmured. "I'm sure someone as gorgeous as you knows all of the spots where we can be alone."

Remus allowed himself to be led from the centre. All he could think about was Sirius living in the same farmhouse as him, and getting Sirius alone as quickly as possible.

He couldn't help but smile at the _soon-to-be-boyfriend_ comment. He was never more glad that he stuck around in Amity.

He couldn't wait to see what the future brought.

* * *

Thanks for betaing Lizzy :)


	4. Grease AU - WolfStar

Auction - Grease!AU

Assignment 9 - Write about four or more people meeting somewhere.

Writing Club:

Character Appreciation - First Love

Les Mis - First Love

Film Festival - Unexpectedly bumping into old friends, Jealous classmate

Photography Month - Write about friends socialising

Scavenger Hunt - Sirius Black / Colour: Red / Object: Leather Jacket / Trope: Bad boy

Cooking Club - Pink Grapefruit - Colour: Pink, Emotion: Bliss

* * *

 **Hopelessly Devoted**  
 **Based on Grease**

* * *

"Did you say Sirius Black?" one of the girls asked, her eyes widening.

Remus nodded his head. "I did."

"And that romantic summer you described… he sounds dreamy," Alice continued, a smirk crossing her lips.

"He was amazing," Remus replied, sighing. "He gave me his address and said to stay in contact but my mum threw my jeans in the wash."

"That's… that's a shame," Lily said. "So, if you could find him again…"

"I'd love to find him again," Remus admitted softly.

Alice and Lily looked at each other whilst Marlene rolled her eyes, sighing loudly. "Marly, don't," Lily warned, tugging on the sleeve of Marlene's pink jacket.

Remus glanced between the pair curiously. "I'm sorry, I've been talking too much about this. You guys don't know me. You must have your own Summers to talk about… or to catch up with each other. I'll… I should go. Can someone point me in the direction of the library and—"

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to make you feel unwelcome," Marlene quickly said. "I had a bit of a rough Summer. It's not your fault and I shouldn't take it out on you."

"There's a party tonight actually," Lily said. "Everyone will be there. Come with us." She glanced around at the girls who all nodded in agreement. "Maybe you'll meet someone."

Remus sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't want to meet anyone else. What I felt… it was more real than anything in my life."

"And did you tell Sirius that?" Alice asked.

Remus snorted. "Of course not. I didn't want to come on too strong. What if he didn't feel the same?"

"Just stay positive," Lily insisted. "So… do you want to be a part of our little group?"

"Only if I don't have to wear a pink jacket," Remus replied.

Marlene grinned. "Oh, you're going to wear the jacket," she insisted.

...oOo...

Remus wasn't really sure where the girls who had befriended him were taking him, he was just glad that he had made friends so easily. He was kind of worried that he was the token gay guy in their friendship circle, but the desire to have friends topped his worries.

Before he knew it, he was being pushed forward by three sets of hands and found himself staring at a group of guys. Panic set in. This was a ruse. It was going to be like at his last school - someone had found out he was gay and had beaten him up - the reason he had been sent here instead was because the school were _supposed_ to be more open and accepting and Remus hadn't wanted to hide himself anymore. He tried to take a step back, wanting to get back to where other people were, but his eyes fell on a guy with dark hair and grey eyes.

"S...Sirius?"

"Remus!" Sirius slid down from where he had been sitting on the hood of the car and he was just as beautiful as Remus remembered. "You didn't write, you didn't call or anything. I thought you… what are you doing here?" His hand came up, cupping Remus' cheek as he crowded into Remus' space. "I've missed you."

"My mum washed my jeans before I could take your information out," Remus explained. "I didn't think I'd find you here!"

"Yeah well…" a cough came from behind him and Sirius stilled suddenly, his hand dropping. "You know how it is…"

"What?" Remus asked.

"Just chillin' with my friends. I didn't even notice that you hadn't called," Sirius continued, grabbing the front of his leather jacket and fixing it.

"Right," Remus replied, his smile fading. "Well, it was good seeing you." He turned to leave, trying not to look hurt, ignoring the sympathetic looks his new friends were giving him. He was angry and the last thing he wanted was pity.

"Remus, wait."

Remus halted, not turning around. He could hear Sirius come closer, but crossed his arms and waited.

The seconds passed and Sirius said nothing.

"I'll see you around," Remus said, before walking away.

...oOo...

"Look at that stupid Gideon all over him," Sirius said, lurking inside of the milkshake shop and pretending not to stare over at Remus and his friends. The Prewett twins had joined the group - something that Sirius had noticed when he had walked past the window the fifth time.

He had dragged James inside after that.

"Thought you weren't into him, mate," James pointed out, attempting to choose between chocolate and strawberry for his milkshake. "Sounded that way to me the other night."

"I'm not," Sirius replied defensively. "You know me—"

"Yeah I do," James said. "You like him and want us to think you don't. Stop being a moron because he seems like a nice guy and he'll wise up and realise you're a moron who doesn't deserve him."

"But—"

"It's true. He's nice, he doesn't screw around and for some reason, he likes you. But if you ever want a chance with him, you need to move sooner rather than later because someone else will snap him up. Give it up - you're pretending to be into everyone else but I don't see us following anyone else around town - just this Lupin guy."

"Coincidence," Sirius replied.

"Right. So when you came home from the trip, that wasn't you being all in love and stuff. When the phone rang, you fell down the stairs in your haste to get to it. If you and Lupin had been alone when you saw each other again… well, I'm guessing that would have gone very differently... Wait. Did you see what Gideon done? He just stroked Remus' arm!"

Sirius threw his menu down and was across the milkshake bar quicker than James had ever seen him move. James grinned - he was going to owe Gideon for this.

Sirius grabbed Gideon by the shoulder, yanking him back. "Are you making a move on my boyfriend?"

"Let me stop you there," Gideon said, pulling away from Sirius and laughing. "I know this is bull because you've never had a boyfriend or girlfriend. In fact, you avoid having relationships. You may think you're a hotshot, Black, but I asked around and word is that Remus is single."

"We dated for a month over the summer," Sirius snapped, putting himself between Remus and Gideon, turning his back on Gideon. "Remus, I'm sorry about what I said - how I acted. Of course I noticed that you didn't call. I almost gave myself a concussion once when the phone rang. I fell down the stairs to get to it. Can you forgive me? Give me another chance? I'll do better this time."

Remus' eyes followed Gideon as he headed over to James. The pair high-fived then turned their attention back to Sirius who was watching Remus with a hint of desperation on his face.

"I suppose I can give you one chance. There's a movie at the drive-through…"

"Perfect. I'll pick you up at seven! I can't wait. Can you wear that cardigan that I like?"

"Which one was it?" Remus asked.

"Any of them," Sirius murmured blissfully. "I gotta go now, just write your address and number down and I'll see you later yeah?"

Remus did as he was asked, stunned when Sirius leaned in and placed a kiss on the corner of his lip before rushing over to James, clearly delighted with the development.

Maybe this would work out after all!

* * *

1245 words :)


	5. Travelers AU - WolfStar

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - Assignment 2 - Write about a plane crash and the aftermath

Auction: Fandom: Travelers (It'll be an AU) - Travelers is a show about time-travelers - people from the future jump into the body of someone who is about to die. They are there to change the future, because the future they came from isn't a good place. They work in teams of five.

Soulmate AU - You dream about your soulmate every night, but when you wake up you can never remember their face.

Writing Club:

Disney Challenge - Mary Poppins: Songs (3) - Write about somebody flying

Amber's Attic - General (3) - Write about someone covering something up

Lyric Alley (15) Look out 'cause here I come

Em's Emporium - (16) Write about a character that makes you smile

* * *

 **Travelling**

Fandom: Travelers

For those that don't know 'Travelers' fandom, read the note below:

Travelers is a show about time-travelers - people from the future jump into the body of someone who is about to die (it causes pain when the jump happens). They are there to change the future, because the future they came from isn't a good place. They work in teams of five. (I recommend watching it!)

 **847 words**

* * *

Remus Lupin could never remember the face that visited him every night. He knew the person was beautiful - perfect even, but everyone else remembered the face. He was unable to - it was like his person had a face that he wasn't allowed to see.

He envied those that recalled the face. They would recognise their soulmates in the street and it'd be a sweet moment between the pair when they realised that they were looking at the person they were to spend the rest of their life with.

Remus looked at men with dark hair, wondering if one of them saw him. Did his soulmate have a blurry person too?

...oOo...

2293 knew his mission. He would meet his team on the ground, but his specific skills were needed on an aircraft.

A man was going to collapse mid-flight. He was going to be the one to take that man's body and continue his life. He was going to save lives that day because the plane couldn't crash.

The crash killed off so many people who could change the future (their future, not 2293's current future) for the better, and he had a plan.

The move to the other body was painful. It felt like he had been ripped forceably from his own, and was aware of himself screaming, both in his body and in the new one. People stared at him in shock and he stared around in confusion for a moment before he realised something.

It had worked. He was in the past, he was in a big metal machine in the sky.

Ignoring the concerned looks, he leaned towards the window and glanced out.

"Excuse me, are you okay?" Sirius turned his head towards the speaker and was met with a sight more beautiful than the sky outside. Though his nights were met with an unclear face in his dreams, he was sure that this was the man he had dreamed about.

Because with the small amount of people in the future - or in the days he was from, there was no-one who looked like this. In the future, they were more about surviving and less about soulmates.

"I'm okay. Just… headache and a fear of flying," he replied. "I… I apologise for the freak-out."

"It's okay." The man's gaze slowly drifted over 2293's face, taking in every feature. "Have we met before?"

"In our dreams," 2293 insisted softly.

"Oh. In that case, I'm Remus Lupin."

2293 smiled softly. "I'm Sirius Black," he replied, trying out his new name for the first time.

...oOo...

Plans never go as expected, Sirius found out as the plane went in for a landing. They were above water and he was supposed to stop the plane from crashing and everyone from dying.

There was a chance for people to live though. Some people living mattered. Remus living mattered too, because Sirius had found the man of his dreams, literally.

The Director said these things weren't supposed to matter. When they agreed to travel to the past to change things so that the future wasn't falling apart, none of them had even considered that their soulmates would appear.

It hurt like hell as the plane hit the water, and everyone was panicking. Sirius wasn't doing much better because he had spent his life underground and everything was new to him.

A hand found its way into his and clutched it tightly. He turned his head, noticing Remus at his side. Though Remus looked pale and was shaking slightly, he managed to appear more calm than everyone else around them.

"It's okay, we're down. In the water but there'll be a raft of some sort and we'll be found."

"How do you know?" Sirius asked. "How do you know we're going to live through this?"

"I just have faith in it. Just like I had faith that I'd meet you, even without seeing you properly in my dreams."

...oOo...

"2294," a man muttered, as Sirius approached the four people standing at the edge of the shore. Around him, people were still being helped from the rafts. "James Potter."

Sirius nodded, turning his attention to the next person. "2285, Marlene McKinnon."

"2182, Alice Silver."

"2178, Frank Longbottom."

Sirius smiled at the four. He had met them before as they had trained together. It seemed so long ago, yet it was only two days since he had seen them.

The bodies they inhabited now were very different than they had been in their own time, but Sirius could understand that this is how things were now.

"2293, Sirius Black," he replied. "Let's make this quick and get the communicator in before anyone starts looking for me."

James nodded. "We have no mission yet, aside from meeting you here that is. In the absence of orders, we need to follow protocol five until we hear from The Director."

"In the absence of direction, maintain your host's life," Sirius murmured. "Understood." He snuck a look behind him to where Remus was standing, looking around for him. "I better get back over there then."


End file.
